Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of image processing, and more particularly in the field of characterizing content of images.
Related Art
It is typically more difficult to extract information from mages as compared to text data. However, a significant fraction of information is found in images. The reliability of automated image recognition systems is highly dependent on the contents of an image. For example, optical character recognition is more reliable than facial recognition. It is a goal of image recognition to tag an image. Tagging refers to the identification of tags (words) that characterize the content of an image. For example an image of a car may be tagged with the words “car,” “Ford Granada,” or “White 1976 Ford Granada with broken headlight.” These tags include varying amounts of information and, as such, may vary in usefulness.